Godzilla: Smash3
Godzilla: Smash3 is a puzzle game developed by Pipeworks and was released to iPhone, iPad, iPod Touch and Android devices on May 16. The app is free to download and play. Gameplay Godzilla: Smash3 uses turn-based puzzles to show cinematic computer-generated scenes featuring Godzilla. There are several different types of tiles in the game. The main tiles are: *Blue Godzilla tiles - These are the most common of the tiles. They do the least amount of damage. *Yellow Godzilla tiles - These are less common than the blue tiles, but they do more damage. *Orange Godzilla tiles - These are rare, but are very powerful. *Atomic breath tiles - These add points to Godzilla's atomic breath meter. When it's full, Godzilla can use his atomic breath for massive damage. *Life tiles - These restore Godzilla's health. The enemy tiles are: *Blocking Tiles - These appear when the player attacks a building. They block paths to other tiles. *Soldier Tiles - These must be cleared quickly. They attack Godzilla every match. The player has to touch the type of tile they wish to use for that turn and slide across the screen to any perpendicular tile in all eight surrounding directions that is the same one as they chose. At least three tiles have to be selected for Godzilla to do anything. When the player lets go of their selected tiles, the tiles' respective functions will occur for that turn and the effects will be greater the more tiles were selected. When at least eight of the same tiles are selected, each tile that is a multiple of eight will glow. These boost the effects of the tiles and give more points. When they are used for the first time in a consecutively selected set of tiles, they will make a random tile also get this glowing icon. If this second glowing tile is selected with at least two other ones, it will explode all the rows it's on and give the player a combo. If other glowing tiles share a row with the tile that exploded, they will also explode and add an additional point to the combo. When there are no more shining tiles, the combo will end and the points will be added to the score. Buildings are found throughout the game and may give a special type of brown tile. Godzilla starts out with five lives, and one live is lost each time that Godzilla's health reaches zero. Once the player has run out of lives, they have to wait 30 minutes to be able to play again, or could buy more lives using in-app purchases. Enemies Godzilla faces an array of military opponents throughout the game. These mostly include boats, submarines, tanks, helicopters, and fighter jets. Godzilla fights the Winged M.U.T.O. as the main boss of the Tokyo series of levels, and then the eight-legged M.U.T.O. as the main boss of the San Francisco levels. Level Structure The Tokyo area includes 35 levels, while the San Francisco area has an additional 45 levels to complete. A new location over the Pacific Ocean is to be released soon with 40 brand new levels. Upgrades There are three powers that the player can upgrade as you progress further into the game. These include your ATTACK, DEFENSE and ATOMIC POWER. Every time a level is completed you are awarded 1 to 3 stars. Every rank increases the amount of stars one has to collect by multiples of 3 until it reaches 15, where every rank after will always take 15 stars to reach. Once the player levels up a rank, an upgrade will be awarded which allows the player to upgrade one of their powers. History The game was first revealed by Rogue Play on March 17, 2014 with the release of the game's trailer. The game was released on May 16, 2014. Subsequent updates have featured bug fixes, adjustments to timed levels, which many players on older devices were complaining were 'impossible' to beat without buying continues, since the game lags on older devices, updates to the game's iconography, and tweaks to the game-wide strength of certain enemies. A Pacific Ocean series of levels was announced on June 26, 2014. Description "The "King of the Monsters" returns in Godzilla's mobile gaming debut! Unleash the power of Godzilla and conquer your foes in this unique mix of jaw-dropping 3D action and challenging puzzles. Control each stomp, slash, and bite by matching - or SMASHING - puzzle tiles to drive Godzilla through dozens of levels in cities across the globe. Upgrade Godzilla to match your play-style and call upon friends in times of need. Use powerful boosts to conquer new objectives and puzzles in each level, or build up energy to release Godzilla's signature attacks. Available on iOS and Android this May." Monsters *Godzilla - Godzilla is directly based on the LegendaryGoji design of 2014. *M.U.T.O. - Both the winged and eight-legged MUTOs appear. Gallery Promotional Godzilla Smash3.png Godzilla Smash3 Poster.jpg Godzilla_Smash3_Pipeworks_Banner_Thing.png Godzilla_Smash3_Pipeworks.png Godzilla Smash3 Atomic Breath 1.jpg Godzilla Smash3 Atomic Breath 2.jpg Godzilla Smash3 MUTO.jpg Godzilla Smash3 Spines Glow.jpg Godzilla Smash3 Spines and Tail glow.jpg Godzilla Smash3 Redone Atomic Breath Screenshot.jpg Godzilla_Smash3_Background.jpg Screenshots Godzilla_Smash3_Tease_Screenshot_1.jpg Godzilla_Smash3_Tease_Screenshot_2.jpg Godzilla_Smash3_Tease_Screenshot_3.jpg Godzilla_Smash3_Tease_Screenshot_4.jpg Godzilla_Smash3_Tease_Screenshot_5.jpg Godzilla_Smash3_Tease_Screenshot_6.jpg Godzilla_Smash3_Tease_Screenshot_7.jpg Godzilla_Smash3_Tease_Screenshot_8.jpg First_Look_At_Godzilla's_Atomic_Breath.jpg Godzilla Smash3 Tablet 1.jpg Godzilla Smash3 Tablet 2.jpg Godzilla_Smash3_Atomic_Breath_Plane.jpg Godzilla Smash3 Atomic Spines.jpg Godzilla Smash3 Winged Muto.jpg Godzilla Smash3 Neck Glow and Atomic Breath.jpg Godzilla Smash3 Godzilla Roar.jpg Godzilla Smash3 Godzilla Tail.jpg Godzilla Smash3 Godzilla Walking.jpg Godzilla Smash3 Bigger Neck Glowing.jpg Technical Femuto_D.png|Female M.U.T.O. skin 1 Femuto_S.png|Female M.U.T.O. skin 2 External links *Official Godzilla Smash3 Facebook page *Godzilla - Smash3 Official Site *Pipeworks Announcement page Category:Godzilla video games - 2010s